Crystal Tears
by BlackEyedSally
Summary: Travel through your nightmares will also help you get to your next chapter in life. Wendy has be subjected to being disliked by her family because of her ex fiance and after the death of both her parents she must learn to live on her own that is until she is saved. lots of twists and turns to be expected Hook/Wendy
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Wendy Moira Angela Darling was the girl we all knew in Mr Barrie's book about the boy who'd never grow up. But you see they were not just stories; they were and still are the true tales of Miss Darling. You see having returned back to Bloomsbury with her brothers and her new acquired brothers who were now formally known as the lost boys; Wendy then and there realised a lot of growing up was at hand for her. So as the years past Wendy blossomed into a beautiful, intelligent and head-strong young woman; but by the time of twenty one Wendy's life very swiftly turned around into what she thought to be a nightmare was infact a start of a whole new adventure; even if it came with a price.


	2. Chapter 1

The night was pitch black, the wind was cold and the Darling household was silent. In main bed chamber laid the most beautiful woman in Bloomsbury; even at fifty seven with slightly dark brown with small strands of grey and a few wrinkles you could not deny it was Mrs Mary Darling. Such a beauty even on her death bed. As Mrs Darling opened her eyes she knew tonight would be her last as she gazed upon all of her nine children. Her light brown eyes squinted against the light searching constantly for her eldest son.

"John? John?" she cried barely.

"Yes Mother?" said John as he grasped his mothers dying hand.

Mrs Darling very slowly raised her left hand to his face "My sweet John you must promise me something?" she said as she brushed his shaggy brown beard. You see John too had to grow up into a man very fast and this the age of twenty but for all reasons why you must read on. Now where we ah yes. "You must take care of your father and the boys for me."

The Darling children exchanged looks with each other all that is except for a slim female figure with long wavy auburn hair, soft brown eyes who was sitting in the chair next to window staring at a photo in her lap. She looked up at the eight worrying brothers of hers who were all standing around her mother's death bed.

"Come on boys; we must let mother rest and let god take her safely to heaven" said the young female as she moved slowly to her brothers gently moving them out of the cold atmosphere that was in her mind the chamber of death.

Being the youngest Michael cried out in hysterics desperately trying not to let the twins Bill and Bryan pull him away from their mother. "NO! God can't have her! Please don't let him take her! Bill! Bryan! Let go of me!"Michael fought out of the twins grip on him and lay on the bed with his mother."Mother please don't leave us"

Mary with every last bit of energy she had left lifted her arms around her youngest "Oh my little Michael; I will not leave you" She placed her gaze back round "For I will always have be in all of you. Somewhere; but the main place where i shall hide is here."

The tallest and most curly haired Darling child stepped back into the room "Where will that be?" asked Jack who was half angry and half upset.

Mary glanced at Jack and moved her hand over his heart "I will be here; in your heart"

"Come on boys say goodnight to mother" said the female figure who was leaning against the door. John being the eldest male glanced at his sister standing at the door.

"Goodbye Mother"

"Bye Mother"

"Mother I love you"

Were the last words said by the lost boys to their mother Mary Darling before leaving the room. John and Michael went to the side to both give their mother a final kiss. "We love you mother and shall never forget you". As both male figures left the bedroom; the slim female figure slowly walked towards the bed and saw her mother.

"I'm sorry mother; you know i am" said the female figure as she placed her hand on her mothers but the dying woman removed her hand.

"Who are you?" asked Mary

"Your daughter; Wendy Moira Angela Darling" replied the young woman who had all night be been acting cold and uncaring towards the dying man. If you saw Wendy now you'd see her produce such delicate tears which were slowly falling down her sweet face.

If Wendy was expecting kindness and acceptance she was sorely mistaken.

"What daughter do I have? Especially one who causes her father to die?"

Wendy's face twisted into that of sadness and rage "If that is how you feel mother then I wish you luck in heaven; but so you know I forgive you" with this said Wendy collected herself and left the room only to slam the door behind her. She ran down the corridor to the nursery; slammed the door behind her, ran to her bed and began crying.

"Mother! Father! I'm so sorry!"


	3. Chapter 2

**One year ago**

"Good Morning Mr Darling how are we this morning?" inquired a very small slightly plump man.

"Oh I'm very well this Morning Mr Smith and yourself?"answered Mr Darling as he took his spectacles off to clean them; the morning weather was indeed horrendous heavy rain and cold winter air.

"Oh I'm brilliant Mr Darling; Betty had the child last so I feel like new man"

Mr Smith and his wife Betty had been trying for a child for twelve years; so nine months ago when Betty said she was pregnant Mr Smith was jumping for joy. Mr Smith always seemed to amaze Mr Darling. Mr Smith even at times slightly reminded Mr Darling of himself. Mr Darling and Mr Smith had seemed to strick up a very good friendship; even though Mr Darling was nearing sixty now and Mr Smith was nearing his late forties. The man wasn't handsome he was a little tubby; had light green eyes and had a short blonde hair.

"Oh what brilliant news Eric what was it?" asked Mr Darling as he placed his glasses back on and then placed his coat down over his chair where his little oak stand was with all his paper work was. But before Mr Darling even had a chance to reply he was tapped on the shoulder and he turned around he was amazed to see the chief president of Chadwick Bank; Mr Edward Quillerqouch.

"Darling; can we talk?" asked Quillerqouch as he glanced at Mr Smith and nodded at him "Mr Smith"

Mr Darling turned around and glanced at Mr Smith "Shall we talk later at the pub?"

Mr Smith nodded his head and left to go to his clergy station.

"Darling I believe and correct me if I'm mistaken here but you have a daughter don't you?" asked Mr Quillerqouch as he placed his right arm over Mr Darling right shoulder as they walked and talked.

"Yeh...yeh...Yes sir. She is my eldest her name is Wendy"

"Yes that's right last time she was in the bank was when she was ten?"

"Eleven sir."

"So she is twenty one now?"

"Yes sir"

"Ah well you know Darling I've always admired how hard you work and how your a family man; especially since you took in those orphans and helped supply them a home"

"Yes sir"

"Well you know how I'm about to leave this bank as acting president?"

"I had heard the rumors sir but I thought nothing of it"

"Well anyway my son Charles will take over after I leave; but he will only take over my position if he marries. I mean you can't have a president who womanizes and doesn't have an heir to the great Quillerqouch fortune can you?"

"No sir" answered George and he pushed his glasses further up his nose.

Quillerqouch had walked George to his office and inside was a very smart looking man with short brown hair and green eyes.

"George this is my son Charles Quillerqouch; Charles this will be your father-in- law."

George was gobsmacked he was if anything looked shocked "Excuse me sir?"

"Oh father did you forget to ask? asked Charles as he poured a brandy for himself, his father and Mr Darling.

"Oh I'm sorry Darling. Would you mind if your daughter marries my son?" asked Quillerqouch

Mr Darling was dumbfounded he didn't know what to say. Charles passed over Mr Darling a glass of brandy.

"Why?" was all George could say.

"Well Mr Darling"began Charles as he leaned at the fireplace and took a sip off his brandy "Well your daughter Mr Darling; Miss Wendy is beautiful I've seen her outside the bank waiting to walk back home with you or sometimes in the library. We have spoke on various occasions about various topics I must say she is most interesting. Plus if she marries me you know she will and also so shall the rest of your family be financial stable"

"The other thing is Darling she will be a well known woman; society will idolize her. She will be Mrs Wendy Quillerqouch."

George Darling placed down his brandy he felt if he didn't he might drop the glass from the amount he was perspiring.

"May I think about it sir?

"Of course now why don't you go home and tell your pretty little daughter she has a marriage proposal"

With this Mr Darling left the office to go to his station; contemplating on what Quillerqouch and his son had proposed.

"Do you think the blithering idiot will twig on?" asked Charles as he reached into his coat pocket for his cigars.

"I'd imagine not; he doesn't even realise I've been taking bits of money out of his account into yours." answered Quillerqouch.

"How did the old fool even get that amount of money anyway?"asked Charles as he sparked up his cigar.

"It has something to do with his daughter. Anyway this time once your married don't go gambling it like last time! This will be the last time I help you. Remember Charles you need to woo the little bookworm so you have all access to her money."

"And after that?" after he inhaled his cigar

"Keep her or divorce her. All we need is her fortune. The Darlings are middle class and we are upper class we cannot afford to lose our status. Get it! "


	4. Chapter 3

**Present**

The weeks passed after the death of Mrs Darling; the lost boys moved out and went to go work for their Aunt Millicent's brother Thomas Andrews who was employed by the company Harland and Wolff to create a ship that would unsinkable.

Michael had decided to move abroad; he ended up living with a very attractive woman who although was poor had a look of being regal; it was as if she were a lost princess. Her name was Anya she knew little about her past so both Michael and Anya spent the majority of their lives finding out about Anya's past.

Now for John...John had married before his mother's death. It was secret marriage he feared at the time that had he told his mother she would have made him a outcast out of his family. He had seen this with Wendy although in John's mind Wendy had deserved it. It was at his sisters engagement party were he had met his wife Kathleen.

**7 Months ago**

"To the soon to be Mr and Mrs Quillerqouch"said George as he raised his glass of champagne in the air. The separate families raised their glass Wendy's side of the family in high hopes and joy; whilst Charles side of the family was filled with false smiles and smirks of disgust. You see Charles side of the family could not believe he was marrying a woman of middle class. But however they did accept Wendy; she was beautiful, funny and above everything a delight to be around.

"Wendy, Wendy my darling come here for a sec will you?" asked Adele de Winter; who was Charles friend. My she was a beauty so much so if you watched her carefully she gave a flirtious smile to every single man in the room even to Charles. Adele de Winter had long curly black hair and entrancing sapphire eyes. Their were times when Wendy had seen Adele and thought she reminded her of someone; someone from a distant memory.

"Of course" answered Wendy. It seemed funny but Adele had been her best friend for the past seven months; she trusted Adele with her life and knew that Adele could trust her. Adele grabbed Wendy's hand and dragged her into a quiet room.

"Wendy you know how I have always thought of you as sister?"

"And I the same Adele."

"Well I have some gossip to tell you but you must refrain from telling anybody else please and please do not be angry with me"

"Adele what ever is wrong?" said Wendy with worrying eyes.

"Well do you remember how I said I lost my brother at sea? Captain de Winter?"

"Of course"

"Well it turns out that he isn't dead. He has been living on a Island somewhere in the south of Africa; but anyway he has returned home. He says that he will be tonight; but the thing is I cannot see him anywhere."

"Are you sure you haven't been hallucinating on the opium again Adele?"

Adele let go of Wendy's hand; she'd never felt so insult even if it were true.

"Perhaps but this is beside the point!"

Wendy rolled her eyes; the things that Adele did at times amazed her.

"Am I to presume that is the good news?" asked Wendy as she folded her arms above her chest.

Adele backed away now and slowly started to breath heavy. "Please do not be cross with me Wendy"

Wendy quickly let her arms drop and quickly reached out to touch Adele's hand but she pushed Wendy away.

"Charles is planning on leaving you the day after the wedding..."

Wendy gave Adele a bewildered look "What?"

"A few months ago I found out but I was ordered by Charles not to say anything. I popped over to see you but you weren't in; the door wasn't locked. So being curious as you know I am; I entered the house. I heard some grunting and moaning in the living room; the door was ajar. And there they were; he was on top of her."

Wendy's eyes became wide full of anger and betrayal. "Who?"

"I couldn't see at first; but all I remember is her saying "So when are you going to leave your little Darling for somebody who can full satisfy you?" and replied "After the wedding and don't worry I'll sully her make her hated; inherit her money and then cast her out onto the streets. Then I'll be with you." Then he kissed her again. I obviously gasped in shock; they both realized I was standing at the door. They asked what I had heard. I told them nothing; they knew I'd lied. Charles grabbed my hair and through me into the wall. The woman pinned me to the floor whilst Charles was on top of me strangling me for a brief moment I thought I was going to die. And then he started lifting up my skirts and forced his way into me. I couldn't scream for help he placed a hand over my mouth. He said if I told any one he'd kill me. But what makes it worse is" Adele could not for the life of her stop crying. "I'm carrying his child."

Wendy wasn't angry with her ;she had always had her suspicions about Charles. She was mainly angry with herself for putting Adele in that position.

"We need to find your brother now"

Adele wiped away her tears and looked at Wendy "Your not angry with me?"

Wendy simply grabbed Adele's hand and walked back into the ballroom where the party was being held. Both Wendy and Adele's eyes were set upon a man with a strong facial structure, long curly black hair tied up in a ribbon, a long black beard and hypnotic forget me not eyes. He wore a navy blue attire with matching hat but the most interesting thing about this man was the metal appendage he had for a right hand.

"I apologies for the inconvience Sir but I was actually on my way to Halgarth Manor; it seems my geography on the Island is lacking. I've been at sea for way to long." said the man as he removed his hat.

"No need explain Captain?"answered Charles

"Captain James de Winter...I" and just like that dear readers James de Winter saw not only his sister but the little lost whom he knew many moons ago. But this part of the tale shall wait till tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 4

**Neverland**

"You will never get away with this Hook!" screamed the young girl who was bind to the main mast of the Jolly Roger.

"Miss Darling; I fail to see why you constantly believe that Pan loves you? He is just a boy and you are just a girl; you are too young to even know what love is." said Hook as he searched the skies for Peter whilst his crew prepared themselves for battle with the lost boys.

"And I suppose as a man you know what love is?" quickly remarked Wendy

Hook swiftly turned around and strode towards the small brown haired girl in the white night gown and raised his hook to her chin.

"At least I know what it is like to love Hook; who would ever wish to love you! You are old, alone." retorted Wendy as she tried to pull away from the mast.

"And as child of your age you believe this love for Pan will last!" answered Hook as he stared into her eyes.

"I am not a child...but I am not yet a adult

"Stupid girl" as he dug his hook deeper into her flesh.

"WENDY!" came a loud boys voice from the clouds.

Wendy's eyes lit up she had never been so happy to see Peter until now. Hook grabbed Wendy's face and whispered into her ear "When you grow up and are in real danger do you honestly think Pan will be there to save you? He is a boy Wendy and a boy he shall remain. He will never change for you. But a man can; if you claim his heart."

"But I have claimed his heart and he has claimed mine" she said with a brief smile.

Before Hook could even respond he was pushed into Wendy due the gust of winds Peter had created as he flew round the ship. For that brief second as both Hook and Wendy stared at each other with what looked like hatred towards one another but to Mr Smee it was from his point of view the beginning of a whole new tale.

"Hook!" shouted Peter as he hovered above the pirate crew. "Return the Wendy lady at once!"

Then all of a sudden the lost boys flew onto the deck and stood behind Peter.

"Before we as ever play our game Pan please elaborate one thing for me; is this girl your mother or your loved one?"

Peter looked at Hook confused "She is my mother; I have not heard of the word love before the sound of it makes me sick"

Wendy stood with crystal tears she tried to form words to speak but she couldn't.

"Ah just as I had expected." with this James Hook stared at the young beauty bound to his mast " You still believe their is hope of his returning affections; it's time to grow up Miss Darling. The boy will never love."

Peter flew high into the air and cockadoodadooled

"Dark and sinister man have at thee"

With this the never ending fight between man and boy took place whilst a young girl watched on with heartache.


End file.
